Every Single Day
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: They were gone from the very first time they decided to try out of sheer curiosity, fell into a pit of no return, and here they were in the deepest part of hell.


**Every Single Day**

**Warning: **Drugs

A/n: Me and AuthenticAussie had the same prompt "Same place, same time" and we wrote two different stories. This is my part.

* * *

><p>"Same place, same time," Law stated and tossed the package to Zoro who caught it in one hand. "Don't be late."<p>

"I know," Zoro scoffed. He stuffed the package into his pocket and turned away. Grime was splattered on the walls around him and the stench of cheap alcohol mixed with vomit made him wrinkle his nose. As he approached the end of the long alleyway, he pulled up his hood, cast his head downwards and slunk into the busy street. Store lights blinked and flashed, discount signs stood by the displayed mannequins, and a bright Happy New Year's banner was still up at the front of the bank.

People passed him without so much of a glance and when two police officers exited a coffee shop, Zoro turned a corner and kept his pace even. He counted his steps and glanced at the side mirror of a parked Volvo. The two cops were chatting by their patrol car.

Another minute of walking, the office buildings turned into apartments. A pair of elderly couple walked their Chihuahuas while a lady pushed a stroller on the sidewalk. Soon the apartments became dingy and old, some almost broken but still lived in.

The metal stairs creaked under Zoro's boots. He avoided the hole in the wooden floor and reached their apartment. Several overdue bills were stuffed under the door and he had to ram the door open. He stepped over the envelopes and forced the door close, twisting the lock in place and fixing the three other safety bolts.

"Oi," Zoro called out, "You alive here?"

"Yeah?" came a drawled reply from the couch where Luffy, one of Zoro's roommates, was sprawled on. A thin arm hung over the top of the couch while the other lay lifeless on the floor. Luffy had on his pair of jean shorts, exposing his chest where a large X-shaped scar was. "You're back."

"I'm back," Zoro repeated and kicked several empty cartons of old Chinese food from the coffee table.

"Saaaaanjiiii!" Luffy rolled over and fell out of the couch. His head bumped against the table and as he lay on the stained wooden floor, he giggled. "Fucking butterflies."

"Holy shit," Zoro cursed and turned to Sanji who exited the bathroom, "How much did you let him smoke?"

"Not a lot," Sanji said through the cigarette between his lips. He smoothed out his blond hair, crossed the tiny apartment, and picked Luffy up from the floor. "Whoop-dee-doo, up we go!"

"Sanji, hold me," Luffy giggled, "Make me fly."

"Of course, of course," Sanji removed his cigarette and pressed their lips together. Smoke escaped their lips along with sloppy noises.

Zoro looked away. A hot sensation burned in his stomach, boiling and clenching his chest. _Calm down. You're doing this for him. Don't you dare mess it up. _

"Hey, mosshead," Sanji called out, "You got the stuff?"

"Yeah," Zoro breathed in. He tossed the package onto the coffee table and immediately, Luffy's glazed eyes lit up. Zoro bit his bottom lip.

Luffy untangled himself from Sanji and scooted to the floor. His hands fumbled with the package. "I smell it," he sang. "Sanjiiii"

"Yes, yes," Sanji slid next to Luffy and unwrapped the package. "Damn son, you got the good stuff today. How many bodies did you bury?"

Zoro made a disapproving noise in his throat. His hands trembled by his sides. Clench, unclench, clench.

"Zorooooo," Luffy giggled, "Zoro come here. I wanna thank you. You're the best."

This time, Zoro glanced back, unable to ignore the sweet voice of the man he loved. His feet walked over to Luffy and knelt by him. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro, whispering about their future together.

"I love Zoro the most," Luffy pulled back. He grabbed several tablets from the package and popped them in his mouth. "I love you."

Zoro couldn't breathe, couldn't smell the sour odor of their hell hole tinged with copper blood and musky sex. He heard Sanji lit up the pipe. He saw the glaze in Luffy's eyes. He was gone.

They were gone from the very first time they decided to try out of sheer curiosity, fell into a pit of no return, and here they were in the deepest part of hell.

Zoro leaned forward and met Luffy's lips, tasting the dissolving tablets, tasting the bitter lose, tasting the nightmare he lived every day.

Every single day.


End file.
